Wizards at Camp Rock
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie Toress is a wizard along with her childhood friends the Russo siblings.But now they go to Camp Rock because Mitchie and Alex are in a band.But they meet C3 and they start hard,but love fastly forms.-Smitchie-Naitlyn-Jalex-Jeggy
1. Chapter 1 The news Ariving

**Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly place.I own most of the I mean is,I got the idea from 'xoxROMANCEADDICTxox '.So half credit goes to her,whether she knows it or not.I don't think she does...**

**It's 5:30am,and I have been up all night right more stories,so enjoy! and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Justin Russo made his way downstairs Saturday morning.

Once he got there,he saw his mom and dad,Teresa and Jerry Russo,but also in the living room,on the couch was his sixteen year old sister Alex,and on the floor next to the couch,her best friend(her attractive friend in Justin's opinion)Mitchie Torres.

They were both snoring softly,deep in sleep from the previous night.

As Justin made his way to the kitchen his mother greeted him.

"Good morning Sweetheart."She said

"Morning Justin"Said his father.

"Mornin'"He replied sleeply to both parents.

Just at that moment,Justin's younger brother Max,came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning!"He was quite surprised it didn't wake Mitchie or Alex.

His parents greeted Max the same as they did Justin.

But then his mother made an anounment that surely wasn't good...

"Justin! We have great news! You and Max get to go to Camp Rock with your sister and Mitchie!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?"he yelled. Now that,that deffinently woke up the two best friends.

Alex woke with a start and rolled off the couch to the ground only to land on her best friend since practically birth,Mitchie.

Mitchie responded with an "UUF! What the hell is with all the yelling?"She wasn't the best on some mornings...

But before anyone could respond to her,Justin continued his rant,while Alex and Mitchie went to the island in the kitchen for breakfast.

"But why do I have to go?"He complained.

"Geeze Justin,we're not _that_ bad"Responded Alex.

"_IF_ you were nomal,then you wouldn't be to bad. It's your spells that scare me."He mumbled that last part."And anyway,Max and I aren't even musical! Thats Mitchie's and Alex's critieria."

"Justin,your going."Said Jerry."The main reason is to keep watch on them so they don't do anything stupid with their magic."

"Fine! When do we leave?"Justin agreed stubernly.

"Tomorrow morning. And don't worry,Connie will be there too as the Camp's cook."Replied Teresa.

"I'll go pack..."Grumbled Justin as he stalked off up the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Mr. and Mrs. Russo,but I think I'll head home and finish packing.I'll see you all tomorrow. TRANSPORT! "Said Mitchie. And with that last word,she was gone.

Max,who had been quite the entire discussion chose know to speak

"How come she can use the transport spell,but not knock anyone out near her?"He asked.

"Well you see son,Mitchie's parents are both wizards,she has two original wizards teaching her. So naturaly,she has a bit more power."Said Jerry to his youngest son.

"Oh,Okay"And with that,he left to go pack as well.

_**The next day-Arriving at Camp Rock.**_

As the van for 'Connie's Catering' pulled up to the lot of Camp Rock**,**Alex and Mitchie were the first ones out,even before the van stopped.

When they were all out,Connie let them go and wander.

"Come on! I wanna explore!"Cried Mitchie as she dragged the now all excited Russo's. Even Justin.

"Wait,What about our luggege?"Asked Alex.

Nobody replied, but Justin pulled out his wand,waved once with a spell,and all their bags were their cabins.

They started walking around when a black limo pulled up,and out came Shane Grey,Nate Black,and Jason White of Connect Three.

Shane Grey didn't even think twice before storming out of the limo,and crossing paths with Alex,Mitchie,Justin,and Max.

Unfortinently,Alex and Mitchie were in the lead. So they ran right into Shane.

"Watch it!"He Blowed.

"Sorry"Mitchie mumbled while looking down.

"Why don't you watch where _your_ going next time you big jerky popstar!" Hissed Alex,and she reached into her boot for her wand but Justin and Max caught her.

"He's not worth it"Justin Whispered in her ear.

At this time,Nate and Jason chose to show up.

"Dude,stop being a jerk to the campers"Said Nate with a glare.

"Yea dude,stop being a jerk to the campers"Mocked Alex.

Jason stiffeled his laughter,and introduced them.

"Hi! I'm Jason!" He said overly excited.

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Mitchie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alex and Mitchie." Jason said shacking their hands and Nate watched amused while Shane was shacking his head in disbelief.

"Trust me. The pleasure wears off after a good fifteen minutes" Whispered Justin into Jason's ear.

Jason laughed alittle, but was still confused.

"I'm Justin,and this is my little brother Max. Alex is our sister."

Nate greeted them aswell,and Shane just looked the other way. Real mature...

Jason then remembered something important,something life threating,something...

"Hey guys,can one of you make me a birdhouse?"He asked.

"NO!"Yelled Nate and Shane.

"I'll make one for you Jason"Offered Alex who was giggling.

"See,she is nice."He said with a grin

"Shane!"Came a voice behind them

Shane turned to see his Uncle Brown making his way towards them.

"And Nate and Jason! It's great to see you! Ah,and I see your making friends with the campers?"Brown observed.

"NO! these _girls_ are nothing to us!"Shane snarling at the word 'girls'

"And do you have a problem with girls?"Asked Mitchie with anger rising in her voice.

"Because girls are much more capable then your jerky popstar brain can think!"Continued Alex.

"Oh please,I bet you can hardly even sing!"He sneered.

"Wanna bet? Cause I bet we are just as good as you are!"Argued Mitchie.

"Dude,they _are_ pretty good..."Max informed Shane.

"Go ahead! Embarass your self!"He laughed.

Alex and Mitchie nodded their heads to each other and Mitchie started singing.

_"Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze, at the end of no doubt just defy the means, I can fix any problem at the slightest of ease. YES PLEASE"_

"Wow,I didn't know she was _that_ good"Whispered Max to Justin,who nodded his head in agreement.

Just then Alex started singing

_"Well you might find out it will go to your head, you can write a report on a book you never read, with a snap of your fingers you can make your bed that's what I said"_

Then they started the chorus together.

_Everything is not what it seems when you can get all you want in your wildest dreams, you might run into trouble when you go to extremes because everything is not what is seems. _

_Everything is not what it seems when you can have what you want be the simplest of means. Be careful not to mess with the balance of things cause everything is not..._

_'What it SEEMS.' _Mitchie finished and she leant her back against Alex's, both of them crossing their arms. Everyone apart from Shane burst into applause.

''Girls, you two were amazing and I want you two to perform in Open Mic Jam!'' Brown cried and Mitchie and Alex shook their heads.

''We can't, cause we have to do something really important.' Mitchie said and then she and the Russo kids walked past Connect 3. When they were out of sight, Brown, Nate and Jason started talking about them.

''That light brown headed girl had an amazing voice and I really think we should get Dave on the phone, he has to sign them.' Nate said and Jason nodded in agreement.

''Can we please stop talking about those two girls!' Shane yelled and everyone went silent.

''Alright, but it's still early and I think that somehow you are gonna fall for one of them.' Brown said and Nate and Jason chuckled. 'I think it'll be the girl who sang the first verse and the last little bit.''

''Ditto' Nate and Jason chorused and Shane growled before storming off to his and the boys cabin.

* * *

**Well,thats the first chapter!**

**By the way,I need alittle help.**

**Does anybody remember the name of that dude from 'saving Wiztec'? you know,the evil one?that tried getting Alex to be evil?**

**Does anyone remember his name? 'Cause I really can't think of it!**

**Also,does anyone remember the name of that profesor? The one with the beard?That he could pull off?What his name?**

**I cant remember their names,and I need them for for into the story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cabins

**I don't anything except most of the of the plot and things of the story go to ' xoxROMANCEADDICTxox' Whether she knows it or not...**

**Can people please tell me the names of the people I mentioned in my last authors note in the first chapter at the end?**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Alex,Mitchie,Justin,and Max all made their way toward the part of the camp where they would be holding the Welcoming. Once they got there,they went their seprate ways. Meaning Justin and Max went one way,Mitchie and Alex went another.

On the stage,was a woman who had red hair,and looked really over excited.

But poor Mitchie wasn't watching where she was going,and bumped into a certain blonde trying to find cell phone reception...

"Ugh! Watch it you loser!"She scieched and walked away.

"Wow,she could be sisters with Gigi..."Muttered Alex.

"Yea,you might want to stay clear of her at all costs."Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a girl with light brown curly hair,that looked around fifteen on her laptop sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Who was she anyway?"Asked Mitchie.

"Tess Tyler"Replied the girl.

"Tyler,Tyler,wait,you mean as in,Tj Tyler's daughter?That Tyler?"Asked Alex and Mitchie's eyes buldged.

"The one and only"Said the girl with a roll of her eyes."Anyway,I'm Caitlyn Geller. Camper today,top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out."She introduced,and pushed a few bottons on her laptop,and a cool beat came out through the speakers.

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"I'm Alex Russo by the way. I'm sixteen,and I'm here with my dweeb brothers over there"And she pointed over to where Justin and Max were."The older one is Justin. He's eight teen. And the younger one is Max. He's fourteen."

Caitlyn nodded and turned to Mitchie.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm here with the Russo's.I'm sixteen too. And me and Alex have been friends since practically birth. Our parents were friends,and she was born around ten something at night,and I was born around ten thirty something at night"Replied Mitchie with a grin.

"Wow,thats really cool! So,what brings you here to the amazing Camp Rock?"Caitlyn asked.

"We're in a band called Wizards of Waverly place."Said Alex with a proud grin.

"Cool.I think I'm gonna have to listen to you sometime soon...need anyone to produce your songs?"She asked out of the blue.

"Um...We'll talk."Said Alex with a laugh.

"Hey! Did you hear that Connect three is gonna be here this summer?"She asked excitedly.

"Yea,and we actually met them when were were'nt even here for like five minutes. Nate and Jason are great. But Shane is a big ass."Replied Mitchie.

"Yup. I even promised Jason to help make a bird house with him."Said Alex with a glazed look in her eyes.

Mitchie ofcourse knew that look."Aw! you so like him!"She accused. Caitlyn just laughed.

"Wait,what? I do not...maybe...okay,a little."She reliped with a different answer each time because of the looks Mitchie was giving her.

"Eh,close enough."Mithcie said.

"Mitchie!Alex!Over here!"Justin's yell rang through the crowd,ans the two looked over to him,and saw him and Alex standing with a boy who was fairly tall,with drum sticks in his back pockets.

"Hey Caitlyn,come with us?"Asked Mitchie,and Alex nodded her head.

"Okay."She replied and walked through the crowd towards Justin and Max.

"Alex,Mitchie,this is our new friend Andy. He's a drummer,and he's _awesome!"_he said

Everyone shoock hands until Alex spoke up.

"Well Justin,your not the only one who got a new friend. This is Caitlyn Geller. She's a producer and she's _Amazing!"_She said.

Caitlyn smiled and enjoyed being mentioned so highly of.

Again,everyone shoock hands.

"Wow Alex,Mitch,this friend is actually normal. She doesn't wear clothes that represent real things like a fish tank or cats. And she doesn't stalk me twenty four seven! I think I may like this one!"Said Justin after talking a bit to Caitlyn. They knew exactly who he was talking about. Harper.

Caitlyn was confuse,but shrugged it off because she knew it was a home thing.

Then the red haired woman,who's name was Dee La Duke,walked on the stage and gave a welcoming speech.**(Think of the speech she gave in the movie)**

After she finished,everyone seperated to go to their cabins.

"We should get to our cabins. We have classes in the morning. What cabin are you in Caitlyn?"Asked Mitchie.

"Um,cabin Treble cleff."**(I don't know if this is a real cabin there,so behr with me)**

"Awesome! thats where we are!"Said an excited Alex.

They all seperated and went to their designated cabins:

Justin,Max,Andy=Cabin Note

Alex,Mitchie,Caitlyn=Cabin Treble Cleff.

The boys got to their cabins and unpacked normally. In other words=without magic

But in the girls cabin,Mitchie and Alex holded off unpacking as long as they could. As soon as Caitlyn left the room to go to the bathroom,They pulled out their wands,waved them,and all their stuff was in place.

This was going to be an interesting summer...


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly place. I wish I did own Connect three though...**

**By the way,I need help.**

**Anyone know the name of that teenage wizard dude from 'saving wiztec' but wanted evil and tried to make Alex evil? Anyone remember his name?**

**And also the headmaster/professor that could take his bierd off. What's his name?**

**Who ever gives me names,get's a part in one of my stories.**

* * *

_**With Connect Three**_

Come one Guys! It's been three hours! I showered in cold water,I looked at a tree! I need hair product!" Shane Grey yelled at his band and cabin mates Jason and Nate.

"Dude,Calm down." Jason saod while sitting on his bed.

"Yea. I guess it's time to imbrace the natural look" Nate said smirking and sitting on the couch.

"Whatever!" Shane yelled and ran out of his cabin.

_**With the girls**_

"Hey Alex, I think I'm goona go look around camp for a bit. I'll be back before lunch so we can go help my mom." Mitchie told Alex going towards the door of the cabin.

Alex was sitting on her bed reading a 'magazine' when really it was a spell book.

And Caitlyn was on her bed,working on some beats.

"Oh. Okay."

"Wait! When you come back,I want to hear your music!" Caitlyn yelled.

So with that said,Mitchie walked out,and made her way towards the lake. But,today wasn't her day. She bumped into someone. Again.

Oh look. She bumped into the one and only Shane Grey. Again.

"Oh great it's you!" He exclaimed.

"Well,it doesn't make my day looking at you either popstar!" Mitchie yelled.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"One,it's rockstar. And two,I am soooo not in the mood to argue with you."

"Oh please,you bring the arguements onto yourself." Mitchie said and rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem?" He asked with aditude.

"My problem? What about you? Your always acting like a jerk and treating people around you like crap! What ever problems you have at home,keep them at home. No one likes a whiny popstar." Mitchie fired back.

Shane got closer to her,his breath was on her face.

"You. Dont. Know. Anything. About me." He said and stepped back. He turned to leave,but Mitchie pulled out her wand.

"_Some are evil,some are kind,now all must speak their minds."_ She said and waved her wand,and Shane had a blue glow to him for a second.

Shane sighed.

"It's just, the label won't let us play anything we want! And their trying to change us. Make us do things that aren't us. And I'm just sick of it! That's why I'm always a jerk! And I've turned into a jerk to my friends and their fed up with me. I mean,look where they sent me" He said looking around.

Mitchie shook her head slowly.

"Shane,maybe if you stoped acting like everything is about you,and stoped treating your friends like crap,maybe they wouldn't be fed up. I mean,if you were a bit more nicer to me,I'd be your friend." _Did I just say that?_ Mitchie thought.

"How do I know your not lying?" He asked,looked her over.

"Well,your just going to have to trust me to keep my word." She said with a smile which he returned. Then under her breath,"_Some are evil some are kind,now all must unspeak their minds"_

"I got to go. I'll see you around." Shane said and he turned around,but not before sending a thankfull smile towards Mitchie,and turned to leave.

Mitchie smiled to herself.

"TRANSPORT!" And she disspaered.

"Hey Mich-"Shane said turning around only to find no one there." Wow she's fast." He said shacking his head and walking off.

_**At the girls cabin right after Mitchie left.**_

Alex continued to look at spells till her phone rang

_You gotta live to party_

_bust your move_

_everybody's in the groove_

_tell the D-_

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Alex. I was wondering if you wanted to come help me with my birdhouse?"_ Jason's happy voice came through the other line.

Alex giggled. Which,mind you,never happened.

"Sure Jase. I'll meet you at the arts and crafts building in five." She said and hung up.

She got up and went towards the door.

"Hey Cait,do you mind if I go hang out with Jase?"

"No! Go have fun!"

Alex left.

When she walked into the arts and crafts building,Jase was getting the wood.

"Hey"

"Hey"

And they started building.

It took them about an hour,but it was finally complete. Tomrrow they just had to paint it.

"Wow Jase,it looks awesome!"

"I know..."He said then trailed off looking around the room. "You know,I never knew this cabin was here."He said and shoock his head and laughed.

They walked out together,then said goodnight and went to their cabins.

Alex walked into her cabin to find Mitchie pacing,and Caitlyn looking like she could burst.

"Alex! Where've you been? I really need to talk to you!" Mitchie said throwing herself at me.

Alex held up a finger,and secretly pulled out her wand,and Mitchie's hands flew immediatly to her head. That was the only to block a spell.

"_Djislday timesday_!" And she and Mitchie went on one foot,and time froze.

"Mitchie,you first." Alex said while leaning on a table.

"Okay,so when I went for a walk,I ran into Shane again and he was acting all jerky. So I confronted him about it,and he wouldn't tell. So I used the truth spell. Alex,he's really cool. I promised I would be his friend." She said sheepishly.

Alex squiled. She didn't know what to be. Confused,or happy that Mitchie finally seems to like a guy.

"What about you?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh,I went and made a birdhouse with Jason! It was soo fun!"

They talked about their night for five more minutes and undid the spell.

Time went right,and all three girls went to bed.

_**Connect three's cabin**_

Shane and Nate were sitting on the couch talking waiting for Jason,when he walked in with a dreamy smil.

"Wow dude,what happened?" Nate asked.

"I made a birdhouse with Alex! She's soo cool!" He said jumping up and down.

Shane rolled his eyes,but Nate's eyes widened.

"Wait,where did you make the birdhouse?" Nate asked.

"Oh,the arts and crafts cabin." He answered simply and lying down on his bed.

Nate groaned."That cabin was supposed to be a secret from him.

But all C3 went to their beds and turned off the lights till...

"Hey Shane,where were you?" Jason asked and Nate sat up interested as well.

"Oh,I uh,talked abit with Mitchie..."He said and lyed down with his back to them.

The other two shared a knowing look,but left it at that till the next day.


	4. Chapter 4 Canoe ride's and meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP.**

**But i do own the spell that Mitchie used to wake Alex up.**

**Can some one please tell me the names of that evil guy from 'saving wiztec' ! and also the headmaster dude?**

**I need them for later on in the story and I can't remember their name's**

* * *

_**Girl's cabin**_

The next morning,Mitchie was the first to awaken,and she got out of bed,and went to take a shower.

Once she finished,she went out to get dressed,and found both her cabin mates still asleep. She left Caitlyn sleeping,but went to Alex's bed.

"Alex" She whispered while shaking her

Her only response was to groan and roll the other way.

Mitchie sighed,but then smirked.

"_It's morning now so stop your groaning,so get up and out!"_

Alex shot up awake,and turned to glare at Mitchie.

See,the spell woke a person from sleeping,by sending a jolt through them.

"You know,you could've woken me like any other human being." She said while getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Alex,I think you of all people know that one,we're not normal human beings,and two,things are so much more fun magically."

Alex got dressed and they headed towards the kitchen.

They got to the kitchen and started helping Mitchie's mom.

After they finished,kids started coming into the mess hall. So,Mitchie and Alex went to join them.

The two sat at a vacant table because they saw Caitlyn with other kids.

Tess Tyler walked through the door's like she owned the place with her followers Peggy and Ella behind her,and they sat a few table's away.

Justin and Max walked in,and Max went to sit with the two girls while Justin went to go sit with Andy.

They got their lunch and sat.

"Justin ditched us for that Andy kid" Max whined.

Alex just rolled her eyes while Mitchie giggled.

They started eating when suddenly everyone became quite.

Mitchie and Alex's back's were facing the door,so they turned to see Connect Three in the doorway looking around.

They went and got their breakfast and then continued looking until they saw the table where Mitchie,Alex and Max were sitting.

"Can we sit here?" Nate asked.

"Sure" Alex and Mitchie answered.

Max was sitting at the end of the one side of the lunch bench,with Alex to his right,so Jason sat next to Alex,and Nate sat next to Jason.

Across,Mitchie and Shane sat together. Looking down at their food.

Nate,Jason and Alex were in a conversation about music,and Shane and Mitchie justed gave small,simple answers.

Mitchie saw that Shane looked abit uncomfortable and was picking at his food so she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna go somewhere else and walk?"

He nodded his head and they got up and told their friends they'd be back.

As they walked pass Tess's table,she got up and looked at him all flirtishly.

"Hey Shaney,why don't you sit here with us?" She asked twirling her hair around her finger.

Shane looked abit disgusted and shook his head and grabbed Mitchie arm and they left.

When they were out of the Mess hall,he let go of her arm and they were walking towards the lake.

"You know,you could've sat with her if you wanted."Mitchie brought up.

"Hell no. No way in hell would I sit with her" Was all he answered.

Then he perked up.

"So,you wanna go for a canoe ride?" He asked grinning.

"A canoe ride with the Shane Grey? I don't know..." Mitchie said hesitantly. Then she saw Shane's fake offended face.

"Sure" She said laughing.

They made their way to a green canoe and put on their life jackets (even though Mitchie really didn't need one) and turned the canoe over and pushed it into the water.

Then they started going into circles.

They were laughing really hard by the time they got to the middle of the lake.

"I don't think we're doing this right" Mitchie said while laughing.

"What? You don't like going into circles?" Shane asked laughing as well.

"So um," Shane stuttered after they calmed down.

Mitchie looked at him curiously.

"About last night," He continued scratching the back of his neck. "Did you mean what you said? You know,about being my friend?"

"Of course" She said smiling at him,while rubbing his hand which was resting on the side of the canoe.

"So um,tell me about your self" Shane said while also mentally sslapping himself for being nervous around her.

"Well,my name is Michelle Demitria Torres. But everyone calls me Mitchie. I'm sixteen. I've been known my best friend Alex since we were practically born. She's like,two and a half hours older than me. Big whoop. Me and Alex both did a bit of acting. I was in a small show called 'As the bell rings' and she was in the movie 'Another Cinderella story'. That's pretty much it. Oh! And we're in a band called Wizards of Waverly place. Which you've heard. I play guitar and piano. And she plays drums."

Shane nodded and smiled.

"Well,I'm Shane Adam Grey. But,I'm sure you know that." He said while throwing her his signature smile which she just rolled her eyes at.

"I'm seventeen,and I was on a few broadway show's before we formed Connect three and got signed here at Camp Rock." Shane continued and smiled as if proud of himself.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Big popstar Shane Grey got his start on _broadway_!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Shane clutched his heart and faked hurtness. Then he grinned and put his hand in the lake and threw water at Mitchie.

She gasped then playfully glared at him but soon enough,they were in a splash fight.

Mitchie then stopped.

"Okay,okay! Tie?"

Shane nodded while smiling,then his stomach growled.

He looked down embarassed.

Mitchie chuckled and picked up her ore.

"You wanna head down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" To be honest,she was hungry to.

She didn't eat much either.

"But,we're not allowed there unless we have kitchen duty!" He said looking shocked.

"Not for me. My mom's the cook here,and she probably expects me to try and sneek food from the kitchen anyway." Mitchie said chuckling at Shane's diva-ness.

"Oh" He said and looked down embarassed again at his stupidness.

They paddled back to shore and made their way towards the kitchen.

When they got there Mitchie opened the door because he was still hesitant and she just rolled her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hi sweetie" Her mom walked in and saw Shane.

"Whose this? You don't bring and boys in here except Justin and Max." She said.

Mitchie blushed.

"Mom" She said warningly.

Shane chuckled at the little exchange.

"I'm Shane" He said holding out his hand.

"Im Connie Torres. Mitchie's mother." She said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." Shane said.

"Please,call me Connie." She said. "So,what are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"Well mom,we were hoping you could make us some breakfast?" Mitchie asked

"Aslong as it's no trouble that is" Shane butted in.

"Oh,of course it's no trouble! Egg's sound good?" She asked.

They both nodded and sat down.

Mitchie looked around and Shane stared at her.

_Man,she's beautiful. And she's doesn't treat me like THE Shane Grey._ Shane though while smiling and still looking at her.

She turned toward him and caught him looking. They both turned away blushing.

_He's so good looking. He's nothing like he is on T.V. Okay,he was at first. But,now he's awesome._ Mitchie thought.

Connie caught the entire interaction and smiled to her self.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP**

**I'm going to the Camp Rock2 final jam tour! I'm soooo excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here you go kids" Connie said while putting a plate of eggs,bacon and toast in front of the two teenagers.

"Thanks mom" Mitchie said taking a bite of the eggs.

"Thanks Mrs.-I mean Connie" Shane said smiling also taking a bite of bacon.

Connie just smiled and turned to her work.

The two kids ate in silence,looking at their food,but Shane kept casting glances at Mitchie,which also didn't go unnoticed by Connie.

Fifteen minutes later,both were finished their food,and Shane looked at the clock. _10:24am._

He jumped up startling Mitchie.

"Sorry,but I got to get ot my first class." He apologized. Before,Shane would've stayed in and not gone to class,but thanks to Mitchie,he has a better view on some things. But now,he also didn't want to leave Mitchie either.

"No,thats okay." She assured. But then she smirked. "That's the class Max has. Good luck" She giggled. He couldn't help but love her laugh. He remembered the fourteen year boy as Alex's younger brother. He was something that boy was. Maybe he could use the luck...

"Thanks" He muttered and walked out,but not before saying good bye to both Torres woman.

When he was out the door,Mitchie sighed to herself and inwardly smiled.

"He like's you" Her mother said bluntly. Which caught Mitchie off gaurd and surprised.

"No. No he doesn't." She denied. _It can't be true. He's Shane Grey! He won't like a girl like. Especialy if he know's what I really am..._ She trailed off in thought.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I don't know if you did,but he was." Her mother said while looking around. When she saw no one was in there,she snapped her fingers,and the dished she was washing put themselfs away.

She went to the selfs where she looked through for ingrediants.

"So do you like him?" She asked with out turning around.

"I don't know..."Mitchie trailed off.

Connie turned her head to look at her daughter and gave her a knowing look.

"Okay! I like him! Happy?" She exclaimed. But then turned beat red when she realized what she admited.

"That sounds better" Her mother praised.

"What should I do? Do I let him do something first?" She asked nervous.

Connie sighed.

"The best thing to do is to let things just happen." She said.

Mitchie looked down at her hands for a moment then to her mother.

"Should I tell him I'm a wizard?" She whispered.

Connie sighed again.

"I think that's for you to decide. And what ever you decide,I'll suport you. Just know that sweetie. But,maybe you should talk this out with Justin,Alex and Max first." She said.

Mitchie nodded and got off the stool.

"I'm gonna go find them now. Thanks mom!" She yelled and ran out the door.

She later found all three Russo's at the dock. Max had just finished his class with Shane.

"Guys! I need to talk to you about something really important!" She said once she reached them.

"What?" They asked in sync.

"I like Shane," But Alex didn't let her finish.

"Duh! It was obvious!" She exclaimed.

"Not the point." She said pointing a finger at Alex who only raised her hands up in surender.

"The point is," She coninued. "Is that,I think I want to tell him." She said. But she didn't mention the word 'Wizard' because there were kids around. But the Russo's understood.

They had ten minutes till Mitchie's,Justin's,and Alex's dance class with Shane.

"What!" Justin exclaimed.

"Justin!" Mitchie hissed looking around. She looked through the window off the dance studio,and saw Shane look outside and smirk when he saw them.

"You can't tell him! Who do you know you can trust him?" Justin whispered.

"Well,your gonna have to trust _me _when I saw we can trust him." Mitchie said.

Justin sighed.

Alex then spoke for the first time.

"Mitchie. Are you sure?" She asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"Alex,I _know _you like Jason! And don't try to deny it! And when _your_ positive you like him,you are gonna wanna tell him to 'cause your not gonna wanna keep it from him!" She exclaimed.

Alex nodded slowly.

They all turned toward Max to see him staring off into space. The three looked at each other and shook their heads at him.

"Okay,you can tell him." Justin sighed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled and jumped on him and hugged him.

Shane watched amused from inside the dance studio at Mitchie hugged Justin and thanked him continueusly. His class before held Max,and Mitchie was right. He was a hand full.

"Yea,yea,whatever,now get off me" Justin said while laughing and pushing Mitchie off.

"Well,I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchen. See ya guys!" Max said as if nothing happened and walked off.

The trio walked towards the door of the studio,and Mitchie threw her arm around Justin's shoulder and walking into the studio.

"Don't worry Justin! You'll find someone!" Mitchie reasured him.

Shane watched from the CD player.

Alex snorted.

"Yea! When he finds someone with the same dorkness." She said. Shane chuckled,and Mitchie threw Alex a look that said _Don't-mess-with-him-I-need-him-happy-right-now.-mess-with-him-later!_

Alex stuck out her tounge out at Mitchie and pulled her away so thay could stretch.

Soon,all the kids were in.

The all stood together until Shane started.

"Okay. This is hip-hop dance class. I'm Shane Grey. Since today is the first day of classes and all,I just want to see what I'm working with. Any of you know each other,or have dance numbers?" Shane asked looking around. He hoped Mitchie and Alex would speak up,but they both shrank away.

Then he saw Justin smirk.

"Mitchie and Alex have some dances they could show you!" Justin said.

Mitchie's and Alex's head snaped up towards him and they looked horror struck.

"What are you doing?" Hissed both girls.

Justin looked at Mitchie.

"If I'm gonna let you tell him,then you have to do that dance you were practicing before we got here" He said matter-of-factly.

She just glared at him.

"Well?" Shane said trying to hide a smirk.

Mitchie turned to him,glared for a moment,but then gleamed.

"We don't have the song!" She said and grinned.

"But of course you do! It's in your bag over there!" Justin said and got up. He went towards her bag,waved his wand without anyone seeing,and a CD popped out. He took it and handed it to Shane,who put it into the CD player.

He looked at the girls.

The glarred once more at Justin and got up.

A hip-hop song (ironicly) came on,and they took a pose next to each other.

By the time the sing ended,Mitchie was on her knee's,and Alex was leaned against her. Both breathing deeply.

The whole class broke into aplouds. But Tess was seething.

They sat down,and some other kids went and danced. But none as good as them.

When class was over everyone left,except Mitchi,and Tess.

Alex and Jusitn went to the docks so when Mitchie and Shane got there to tell him the secret,no one would over hear.

Mitchie was left behind to take him there.

Tess was there to flirt with Shane,but was angry to see Mitchie going up to him.

Shane was putting away a CD when Mitchie came up.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey!" He said. "You were great today!" He said.

"Oh,uh,thanks." She said.

"So,you wanna head down to the docks?" She asked nervously.

Tess,who was now at her bag,pretending to look for something,was silently preying he said no. But was soon disapointed.

"Sure!" He said and they walked out.

When they got there,Mitchie saw Justin and Alex hide.

"So,whats up?" Shane asked as they sat at the edge of the dock.

Alex saw Tess coming toward the two,and Alex pulled out her wand,waved it,and a root grew from the ground and tripped Tess. Landing her face first in the mudd.

She screamed and and stormed to her cabin.

Alex was shacking with laughter.

"Um,I need to tell you something." She said. "Important" She added.

Shane nodded slowly erging her to continue. He wanted her to tell him whatever was making her so uncomfortable.

Then Mitchie mumbled something incoherite.

"What's that Mitch?" Shane asked leaning forward slightly.

Mitchir took a deep breath and looked toward him.

"I'm a wizard"

* * *

**WOOOOOW!**

**Cliffy! HEHE!**

**Please review! I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6 Advice from friends

**I don't own Camp Rock sadly. :(**

**Oh...Shane knows! How will he take it?**

**I know you all hate me for cutting you off like that,but I'm just evil like that. HEHE :)**

**I hope you like it,and I'll try to update this story tomorrow,or another one.**

**Since it's summer,I really want to upload.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_"I'm a Wizard"_

Shane looked at Mitchie and started laughing. Mitchie looked down to hide the blush.

"Really Mitch,what is it?" Shane asked calming down.

"I'm a wizard." She said firmly.

"Your serious?" He asked apaled.

She nodded.

He sat there and looked towards the lake. As she watched him,she immediatly regreted telling him.

Shane started getting up and inturupted her thoughts.

"I got to go" He said and turned to leave.

When he was a few feet away,she sighed.

"TRANSPORT!" she exclaimed.

Shane sighed and turned around to find her gone.

"So that's how she did it the first time" He said in realization.

"Shoot. I have to fix this." He muttered to himself as he walked to his cabin.

"I got to stop talking to myself" He muttered agin as he entered.

"Yea dude,you really do" Nate said from his bed,reading a magazine.

"Why _are_ you talking to yourself Shane?" Jason asked from his bed where he sat playing his guitar.

"Mitchie just told me something...and I don't know if I believe her."He said while sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Well,I have a feeling you aren't going to tell us the secret,so I will try to help you the best I can" Nate said moving to Shane's bed and sitting next to him.

Shane nodded.

Nate sighed before starting.

"Okay,first of all,is what she told you so far off that you really can't believe her?" He asked.

Shane nodded.

"OKay. Tell me about her. Did what she tell you make any sense with her? Like,how she acts,or things that happen around her?" He asked.

Shane trailed into thought. _Yes! She can disapear whenever she wants aparently. And when I first met her she seemed different...It's like Nate know's what she really is with the question's he's asking._

"Yea..."He said with caution.

"Now ask your self this. Are you willing to believe what ever she told you?" Nate asked.

Shane shook his head for a moment trying to clear it,then answered.

"Yes"

"Good. My work here is done." He said getting up and going to his bed and turning off all the lights. "Goodnight." He said.

"Good night" Shane said. Then a thought accured to him. "Jason?"

He turned around and saw his band mate asleep.

Nate and Shane rolled there eyes.

"Oh and Nate?" Shane asked.

"Yea?"

"Thank you. You make a good therapist." And with that,Shane fell asleep.

_Wow,Mitchie must really of changed him if he is thanking me. I wonder what she told him..._

Nate's thought's trailed away as he fell into slumber.

_**With the girls**_

Mitchie appeared outside her cabin and Alex and Justin were already there.

She walked passed them,but they got infront of her.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"I should get going to my cabin. Alex,you think you'll be okay with her?" Justin asked.

"Yea" She replied.

Justin nodded and said goodnight and went to his cabin.

Alex brought both Mitchie and her down to sit on the steps of the cabin. They could hear Caitlyn's light snored from inside. It was almost ten thirty.

"So,are we gonna use the memory erase spell on him?" Alex asked trying to make conversation.

Mitchie shook her head.

"No,lets just," She paused and sighed. "Lets just see what happens in the next few days,and I'll try to avoid him." She said quitly.

Alex chuckled softly at her friend's sillyness.

"Mitchie,how can you see how he's gonna react if your gonna be avoidin' him the entire time?" She asked.

Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well,talk to him whenever your ready." Alex said.

Mitchie nodded.

Then they heard the cabin door open.

"What are you guy's doing out here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Talking!" Alex replied quikly.

Caitlyn nodded slowly not exactly buying it.

"Boy troubles" Mitchie explained.

"Shane" Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie looked at her surprised but then nodded.

Caitlyn chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Alex suggested and both girls nodded.

They said their goodnights,and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning,surprisingly Alex was first to awaken. Even she was surprised when she looked at her friend's sleeping forms.

She went to the bathroom,took a shower,and got dressed.

She went to Caitlyn's bed first,and woke her up.

"What time is it?" She asked still half asleep getting up.

Alex looked at the clock.

"It's 6:00am."

"And _why _are you waking me up this early?" Caitlyn exclaimed quitly.

"Look,Mitchie had a ruff night last night. And we usually get up this time to go help her mom in the kitchen. So,you and me are going so we can let her sleep in." Alex stated and didn't wait for Caitlyn to reply 'cause she pushed her into the bathroom.

Once they were both ready,they walked to the kitchen.

"Morning Connie" Alex replied walking in and grabbing an apron.

"Good morning Alex! And who is this?" Connie asked.

"This is our friend Caitlyn. Mitchie had a ruff night last night,and we wanted her to sleep in." Alex explained while giving Caitlyn an apron aswell.

When Connie asked Caitlyn to get something's from the freezer,she cornered Alex.

"Okay,what really happened last night?" She asked.

"She told Shane" Was all she said,but Connie understood. Her face paled.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Well,she told him,and he didn't take him seriously at first,but then she confirmed it. He was quite for a few minutes,then he got up and left saying he had to go. Mitchie trasported herself,and when he turned around to look at her,or asked her something,I don't know,he saw that she was gone,and muttered something about,'so that's how she did it the first time' and something about him talking to himself. When I talked to her,she told me she was goin' to avoid him for abit." Sshe explained in one breath.

Connie sighed and nodded.

Fifteen minutes before kids would start coming for breakfast,Alex went to check on Mitchie.

She was still asleep,so she shook her awake.

"Mitch?"

"mmmm" Was her reply.

"Breakfast is gonna start." Alex simply said.

"I'm not hungry." Mitchie responded more awake. She got up and brushed her hair.

Alex sighed.

"Okay,go and get something later though. I'll be with Caitlyn." Alex said before leaving.

_**With Connect three.**_

All the boys were up and ready to go when they noticed Shane not coming to leave.

"Come on dude" Jason said.

"I'm not hungry." Shane said and sat on the couch.

Nate sighed but nodded and Jason and he left.

They walked in and saw a table with Alex and Caitlyn and Max.

They sat down and started eating,till Nate looked around.

"Where's Mitchie?" He asked.

"She wasn't...feeling very good" Alex explained.

Shane nodded.

"Where is Shane?" Alex questioned after a minute

"Wasn't hungry" Was Jason's reply.

And that's how Breakfast continued. Small talk. All of them were worried about their friends. Well,except Max,who didn't have a clue on what everyone was so nervous about.


	7. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	8. Chapter 7 Campfire Jam

**Disclaimer: I don't own CR or WOWP or Paramore's song Ignorance. I love the song though!**

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get a chapter of this done.**

**I'll probably update 'Spellbound to Camp Rock' tonight with Sabrina...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

Since there were no classes today, everyone was outside enjoying the sun. All except two.

Shane & Mitchie.

Mitchie was in her cabin strumming her guitar, but she figured it was useless.

Shane sat in his cabin trying to think of a new soong to write. He wasn't getting to far...

_**With Mitchie**_

Mitchie was lost in her own world when the cabin door burst open and Alex came in.

"Mitchie! Come outside! I really want to perform for Camp Fire Jam since we didn't get to do Opening Jam! Which we didn't go to by the way!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh...kay?' Mitchie said unsure.

"Just come on!" Alex said pulling her to her feet and Mitchie grabbed her song book before following Alex out the door.

When they got to the docks, Caitlyn was there with her laptop.

"So what song are we gonna do?" Mitchie asked sitting down on a rock.

"Um...how about that one with the one beat?" Alex asked.

"Oh you mean the one with the one dance?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea!" Alex said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked confused.

Alex and Mitchie smiled at each other and showed Caitlyn the song which she immediatly loved and got a good beat for.

_**With Shane**_

Shane was getting tired of just sitting around doing nothing, so he got up and walked towards the docks.

When he got there, he saw Caitlyn, and Alex and Mitchie dancing.

They were also singing.

_'I guess their rehearsing for Campfire Jam...' _Shane mused as he watched in entertainment.

_'I have to talk to Mitchie tomorrow. I have to make things right.'_

_**Back with the girls.**_

"Well, I think this is awesome! We will so rock it!" Caitlyn said shuting her laptop shut.

"Yup!" Alex said and high-fived each girl.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Mitchie said.

**The next morning.**

That morning the girls decided to skip breakfast so they could practice.

The boys were curious as to where they were, but figured they were practicing.

That night, everyone was seated on logs for the Campfire Jam.

There was the stage, but behind it was a huge wood burning fire.

Dee ran up the steps and onto the stage and intoduced Tess first.

She sang a song called 'Too cool' and, it was very...interesting, to say the least.

Shane,Nate, and Jason sat not to far from the stage so they wouldn't be seen to much, but that didn't stop Tess from always looking at Shane.

When she finished, she stricked a pose and it said it all. 'I'm just too cool for you'.

Caitlyn,Alex and Mitchie were at the stairs of the stage when Tess finished, and the boys didn't miss a word she said.

"Beat the losers" She said and bumped into Mitchie's shoulder.

Dee ran onto the stage.

"The next performers are very talented! Give it up for Alex, Mitchie and Caitlyn as Wizards of Waverly place!" Dee yelled and ran off.

_'That's where they got the name...'_ Shane realized.

Duh.

Caitlyn went up with her laptop and set it up as Mitchie and Alex got in there spots facing away from the stage. When they were to start singing,they would turn around.

Caitlyn gave them the signal, and the music started.

Mitchie started first.

Mitchie_-If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle_

_A mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

Alex_-Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

Both-_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

Mitchie-_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Alex-_Maybe This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no,_

Mitchie-_ it's not a rapture_

Alex-_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

Mitchie-_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

Both-_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

Mitchie-_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Both-_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out'_

They finished with their backs against each other again, and their hands on their hips.

The croud was crazy in appluase.

But Tess was fuming at them getting a better response then her.

They got off the stage and jumped up and down.

"AH!" They all yelled together and hugged and jumped.

"They amazing! I know!" Dee said and went on with the Jam.

They girls were still jumping when Caitlyn looked to her right and saw Shane walking towards them.

She nudged Alex and they backed away.

"We'll be back..." They said and dissapeared. Mitchie still hadn't seen Shane, so she was confused.

"You were amazing! I think the guys and I need to step up out game." Shane said coming up behind her.

"Oh! Um, thanks"

* * *

She said blushing. "Listen Shane, about what I said-" But she was cut off when Shane put his finger on her mouth.

"Hey,it cool. I think it's awesome that your that." He said and smiled.

Tess watched from afar, but couldn't hear what they were hearing, and was trying to think of ways to get Shane to be hers.

"Wanna go to the dock?" Shane asked nodding to the dock.

"Sure" Mitchie said smiling.

They walked off together, and they didn't pay much attention, but their hands intwinded.

As they walked, Shane smirked and picked Mitchie up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Shane! Out me down!" She yelled and she felt the blood run to her face. And she was also looking at his behind...

"Uh...no" He said laughing.

"Don't make me make you drop me" Mitchie warned.

Shane knew exactly what she ment now...

"Okay." He said and dropped her on the sand of the lake.

She glared up at him, and he offered his hand to help her up, and she took it, but pulled him down. The position they ended in was Shane being in-top of Mitchie.

"Um..." She said blushing like crazy.

Shane looked her in the eyes and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and leaned down slowly until...

* * *

**Haha cliffy!**

**Review and you'll get a faster update!**

**Check out some of my other stories too please! Pretty please with a Shane on top?**

**lol :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise!

**Hey people! **

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded for this story in a while! It's just school and my laptop had broken (I am now writing from my Brand new Toshiba Laptop!) I couldn't write! Even though I really wanted too!**

**So here is chapter 9!**

**And I wont say sorry for cutting you off in the last chapter. I'm just cruel like that ;)**

**So, please review!**

**And also follow me on Twitter!**

**Pianogirl98 **

* * *

"Mitchie! Shane!"

Their faces were just inches apart when Jason came running down towards them an angry Alex and Caitlyn following and a confused and slightly troubled Nate.

They sprang apart and Shane actually helped Mitchie up for real this time and they straightened themselfs up.

Jason came to a stop infront of them, and looked at them confused.

"What were you guys doing over here?" He asked clueless.

Shane was trying to make hands gestures towards Jason to tell him to shut up, but Jason didn't understand any of it.

"Uh, nothing..." Mitchie said looking down blushing.

"Was there a _reason_ why you came to find us Jason?" Shane asked threw clenched teeth just as Caitlyn and Alex came.

"Oh right! Um...Shoot. What was it...?" Jason said rubbing his chin. Alex and Caitlyn were breathing heavily and Nate finalyl made it.

Shane looked like he really wanted to strangle Jason right then and there...

Alex was aware of this, and wasn't taking it to kindly, so decided to interfere.

"Jason! Come on! Let's go finish the birdhouse!" Alex said grabbing Jason arms to stear him away from the lake.

"Okay!" He yelled and ran away dragging Alex with him.

"Well. I don't what the hell is going on... so I'm just gonna go now..." Nate said walking backwards.

"Yeah... me too..." Caitlyn said walking backwards as well. When they were a few feet away, they took off into a sprint and ran back towards the Jam.

Shane and Mitchie just stood there awkwardly staring at the grounf and figeting.

"I should go..." Mitchie said starting to walk away.

_Now or never..._ Shane thought.

"Mitchie wait!" He said and grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. She looked confused, but it turned into shock when Shane put his hand to rest on her cheek. He leaned in, and so did Mitchie, and they could feel the others breath on their mouth. Shane closed the distance and brushed his lips lightly against Mitchie's.

When he pulled away, he saw Mitchie blushing like a tomato, but still smiling. He lightly traced his thumb along her cheek bone.

"W-what was that for?" She stuttered.

"I wasn't gonna let you go without that kiss now was I?" He asked softly smiling.

"I guess not." She said and they leaned in once more for a more deeper kiss...

* * *

"Mitchie!" Screamed Justin running into the mess hall. He ran towards the table that Mitchie,Alex,Max,Shane,Nate,and Jason all sat.

Mitchie's head snapped toward him,and Justin came behind her and threw her on his back.

"Wha-Justin? Put me down!" She yelled kicking against his hold. As much as she didn't want to admit it,he has been working out!

The group all looked at them in confusion, and also amusemt in Shane's case, and the rest of the kids in the mess hall were all very confused.

Justin ignored her cries and ran her towards the docks where no one could hear them talk.

Once there,he sat her down and before she could scream at him,he threw the weekend's previous Daily Profit** (I know it's from Harry Potter,but pretend it's also the news paper for the wizards here too)**

"What is this?" She asked after she brushed herself off.

"Just read it" He instructed.

Mitchie followed his directions and looked at the front cover which had a picture of the Wizard Gem. It was the most powerful stone in not only the wizard world,but the entire world. You can do anything with it. If a wizard has lost his powers. It restores them. It can control anyone,and may even be able to kill. But no one is certain.

Mitchie read aloud.

"The famous Wizard Gem has been stolen! A wizard has managed to get through security and and all the traps to steal it. No one is certain on who it could be,but Wizard officials are on the case. They are warning people/wizards to be careful,and to report anything suspicious or if you have any information"

Mitchie put the paper down and didn't want to continue reading.

"You see?" Justin asked.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because I know I can trust you with this. I want to find who it is. And I need a powerful wizard. Thats you. No matter how immature and no matter how much trouble you get in,you are still a powerful wizard." He paused. "And,I thing I know who took it..."

"Who?" She asked leaning forward.

"Do remember Ronald Longcape Jr.? I think it was him. He got his powers taken away **(I'm not sure I just put that for the story)** and he was talking about how he would get revenge. Well,he some how manged to get out of wizard prison,and steal the stone." Justin said

Mitchie's eyes bulged.

"That dickhead took the stone! I don't believe this!"

"Yea..."He sighed.

"Alright I'll help you."

"Good. So that makes this job a little more easier." Said a voice behind them.

Both teens turned to see Professor Crumbs!

* * *

**Cliffy! You like?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**What do think will happen?**

**Feel free to press that button down there!**

**Review!**

**And follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98)**

**Love you!**

**Also check out my story 'Crushes in Cleveland'! It's for Hot in Cleveland, but only for Joe (Jonas) character!**

**And also my story 'Untouched' for Twilight Alec/Bella!**

**Here's a sneak peek at next weeks chapter!**

**_"You are our only hope.."_**

**_"What are we...?"_**

**_"I don't think I can do this..."_**

**_"Miss me?"_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Finally part 1

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say, that this story is coming to an end. But do not fret my readers! There is a sequel in order!**

**I decided instead of writing on long chapter as the finally, why not make it into parts. So, this is part one of the finally. I'll try to make it into three parts at the least hopefully.**

**I would've written more tonight, but I am tired. It's 3:35am and I want to get to sleep before 4:20am (before my dad gets up for work ;))**

**I have already plans for the sequel, so yay.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**And follow me on Twitter! (Pianogilr98)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

There is all his glory, stood Professor Crumbs with is long white beard, and long blue cloak. He had an unreadable expression, but it looked grim.

"P-professor Crumbs! What a-are you doing here?" Mitchie stuttered looking at her professor in shock.

"Forget what he's doing here! Someone could see!" Justin exclaimed looking left and right for any signs of exposure.

"Justin, chill." Crumbs said smiling.

Mitchie looked at him blankly, and in shock with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Chill?" She asked. It wasn't every day you hear your however old professor use modern day terms.

"Yes. Chill. Now back to your worries Justin, no one will see us, because I put a shield around us. No one saw me 'poof' here, and no one see's us here right now. They see right through us like we're not even here." He said grinning proudly, while Mitchie still gaped at him.

"Good….Good…" Justin muttered looking down rubbing his temple.

"Okay! Back to main focus people! Professor…you're here because…?" Mitchie asked growing impatient. She was already pissed about the Wizard Gem being stolen by the dickhead himself, but this isn't making anything easier.

"Oh right! Of course!" He said, then turned deathly serious. All traced of humor gone.

"As you know, the Wizard Gem has been stolen by Mr. Longcape. I need you two to find him, and stop him once and for all." Crumbs said glancing between Justin and Mitchie.

**Mitchie's P. O. V**

What?

He wanted Justin and I to stop him? I don't think that's really possible right now…

Ronald is the most lethal person I know. I don't know if I could do this…

"Professor Crumbs… I don't know if I can do this…" I said looking down. I'm ashamed. Ashamed that I'm backing down from this. That I'm scared.

"You must. Your our only hope." He said.

"I'm in." Justin said confidently.

I sighed.

If Crumbs believes that Justin and I could do this… than I guess we can.

"Alright…. I'll do it." I said. I don't know if I'll regret this later on, but I just hope I made the right choice.

"Excelent!" Crumbs said clapping his hands together and disappearing.

"What the- Where'd he go?" I asked looking around.

"I… don't know…" He said scratching his head looking everywhere. "Guess we'll be seeing him soon." He said sighing.

"I guess so…" I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "Come one. Everyone's probably wondering where we're going…"

"Yeah. Yeah your right…" He said deep in thought.

As we began walking, a question popped into my mind.

"Justin?" I asked.

"Hm?" He responded looking down at me.

"How the hell were you able to lift me like that?"

He chuckled.

"Oh you know…" He said popping his 'guns'.

"Whatever…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Admit it." He demanded smiling.

"Fine. You've been working out okay! I admit it!" I gave in laughing and he soon joined.

We walked into the mess hall, where everyone (except our group) was acting normal. Our group on the other hand… they were whisper fighting.

Justin and I shared a glance before walking over to them.

"Hey guys." We greeted.

"Hey." They said as we sat down.

"So where'd you guys go?" Alex asked.

"W-" I started but Justin cut me off.

"Nowhere! Just needed her to help me… find my action figure! Yeah! I lost my action figure… and I needed her help to find it…" He said unsurely, then under his breath, "Yeah that makes sense."

"Okay… but why'd you come in here screaming like a maniac?" Alex questioned not exactly buying it.

"Oh you know Justin and his dolls- ow! Action figures! He can't live without 'em!" I said while rubbing my shin. Justin had kicked me when I called his action figures 'dolls'.

Shane was looking deep in thought as he gazed from Justin to me. Nate looked puzzled, Jason looked….like Jason, Alex had a raised eyebrow, and Max… was examining a muffin.

"Dude, you have dolls?" Nate said trying to muffle out his laughter with hands, but was failing miserably.

"Action figures! Action figures!" Justin yelled in disbelief while throwing his hands in the air.

The hall got dead silent, and everyone stared at Justin like he has two heads.

"Get back to your business!" I yelled and everyone immediately went back to their friends.

I sighed and looked at Shane who was, already staring at me. I crossed my eyebrows at him and he shook his head smiling. I smiled slightly to, then a thought accord to me.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go outside for a second?" I asked.

He nodded and we bother got up as the others looked at us.

"We'll be right back." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

He led me towards the docks. I swear, it's quite safe to call those docks 'our place'.

"So what's up?" He asked facing me once we sat down on the docks.

I hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"What are we?" I finally asked.

After we had our first kiss that night after Campfire Jam, we hadn't really declared ourselves anything. Were we friends, friends with benefits, boyfriend girlfriend? Did he even like me? All these questions had clouded up my mind the entire day. I needed to know.

He looked at me for a moment with an expression I couldn't distinguish.

"That's for you to answer." Was all he said.

"What?" I asked confused. What does he mean that's for me to know? Has he gone mental or something?

"I mean, that we're whatever you want to be." He said and grabbed hold of my hands in his. He looked me in the eyes. "Mitchie, I like you. A lot. And if we're on the same page here, I'd love to have you as my girlfriend." He said and looked deep in my eyes.

"Yes." I answered. I looked back in his eyes, and couldn't look away.

* * *

**So?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Watcha think!**

**Please review!**

**And read some of my other stories! Their just as good! Maybe even better! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 The finally part 2

**Hello people! Here's part 2 of the finally!**

**Should I be worried that non of you seemed worried or sad that the story is coming to an end? Or were you okay with it, and glad there was a sequel? Tell me!**

**What'd you think of the last chapter? A lot of you were really happy Smitchie finally got together. I think I am too... ;)**

**Well, review!**

**And follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_Yes."_

_

* * *

_

"Yes?" He asked confused. I had to admit, he looked cute confused.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said smiling.

He smiled hugely and brought my face to his and kissed me. We pulled apart and laid down on the dock.

**-A Few hours later.-**

It's been a few hours since Shane and I have been officially boyfriend/girlfriend, and I don't think I could be any happier. My mom was really happy to thank god.

It was now the end of the day, and I was brushing my teeth when I heard a _BOOM_ come from outside.

What the…

I walked back inside to see Alex and Caitlyn looking at each other in confusion and then look at me.

"Must be a tree…" Alex said.

"Or maybe it was Barron and Sander playing a prank…" Caitlyn said.

While they tried to come up with logics on what it was, I knew better.

"I'll… be right back…" I said and backed outside.

As soon as I was a few feet away from the cabin, I turned into a run. I didn't know where I was running to, and I didn't know where the boom came from, but I just ran where my feet took me.

As I ran, I passed Justin's and Max's cabin that they shared with that Andy kid. And just as I ran past it, Justin came jogging out. When I saw him, I halted to a stop.

"You heard it too?" He questioned.

"It was a little hard to miss." I muttered under my breath but nodded my head.

"What was that anyway?" I asked as we walked side by side at a slow pace looking around for any signs of destruction.

"I have no idea. But it obviously wasn't mortal caused." He replied.

We walked a little further, and neared the begging of the woods, and there, we saw a bright light coming from within.

"Should we…?" I asked hesitantly peering inside trying to figure what the hell was in there.

"I guess…" He said and started walking. Any other person would be insane to go into the woods by themselves in the middle of night, but we're wizards. We defy all rules.

When we were a little more into the woods, the light started to brighten.

"Ugh, where are sunglasses when ya need them…" I muttered blocking my eyes with my arm.

"Not our biggest problem now is it?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and hurry up so we can find whatever the hell that is." I snapped and picked up my pace as did he.

"Can you imagine what Brown would do if he found out that we were walking around the middle of nowhere in a forest that is well off boundries?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah. He'd be 'uncool'." He chuckled along with me.

I laughed harder now, but still quietly.

"Huh! Yeah right! He'd be way past 'uncool'!" I exclaimed.

"True."

As we got closer, we saw a faint salute in the middle of a clearing.

"Okay. Absolute proof that is not a mortal doing…" Justin murmured.

"Obviously." I retorted.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I said when I got a proper view of what was inside the light.

"What are you doing?" Justin hissed at the figure.

"What? You want me to just pop out of nowhere in the middle of one of your cabins where there are mortals? No. I needed some way to get your attention. And thankfully, both of you are smart enough to know it wasn't a natural or mortal cause." Professor Crumbs informed us.

"He's right." I piped in.

"Whatever…" Justin muttered.

"So, my main focus for being here is, because Ronald is on the run. And… I know where he's heading…" He finished sheepishly looking down.

"Oh god…" Justin and I said at the same time looking at him in doubt.

"Where is he heading?" I asked reluctantly.

"Here…" Crumbs said barely audible.

"WHAT?" Justin and I yelled.

"He can't come here! Why's he coming here? He can't come here! There are ton of mortals!" Justin rambles while I muttered profanity's under my breath.

"Justin calm down!" Crumbs demanded.

"Sorry…" He muttered looking down.

"Yes, as I was saying. Ronald's path is leading here. Obviously his intentions are for one of you, or all of you." He paused. "We need…" He hesitated. "We need to put up a shield." He finally said.

"What do you mean 'a shield'?" I asked crossing my eyebrows.

"I mean, we need to put a shield around the camp. The _entire_ camp." He said putting emphithis around 'entire'.

"Okay… so how do we do that?" Justin asked. Obviously he had the same train of thought as me.

"Well… it actually takes four people to accomplish the shield. Otherwise it won't work." He explained.

"But how exactly does that help us?" I questioned. I didn't exactly see how this could work, or how it could work.

"Well, it basically keep's everyone from the outside, outside. And anyone from the inside is safe. But it's not like there is any need for anyone other than Mr. Ronald to come in." He explained more in depth. **(Pretty much like Vampire Diaries. If someone wants to enter the shield, they have to be invited in.)**

"Okay… but who's going help us?" Justin finally spoke up.

"Well, you might want miss Russo and also inform her of the situation since you neglected to tell her already." He hinted and both Justin and I looked down embarrassed. "And as for Max… that's up to you to tell him. I suggest, not to. Lord knows what that boy can do…"

"True…" Justin and I agreed.

"We can get my mom to help. So it'll be Justin, Alex, mom and I. That could work. Just how do we do the spell?" I asked.

"It's not exactly a spell. It's more just the power within. And one or two wand gestures here and there." He said.

"Okay… Justin… go… go get Alex." I demanded.

"Okay fine. Where do you want us to meet you?" He asked walking backwards.

"Um… in the middle of camp. I'll be there in ten with my mom." I said and he ran off.

"So, how do I do this?" I asked.

So for five minutes, he showed me how to do the spell. And let me tell you, it was very power absorbing.

He finally disappeared out of camp grounds to who knows where, while I ran off to my mom's cabin.

When I reached there, I pounded on the door not exactly caring who I woke at the moment.

"Mitchie? What are you doing? It's eleven at night!" She whisper/yelled pulling her robe more around her.

"Mom it's really important. Can I come in for a sec?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"S-" But before she could finish I was already in the room.

"Now what is it that you need to wake me up in the middle of the night?" She asked sitting on her bed while I paced the room.

"Okay, well, how do I put this…" I said rubbing my chin pacing.

"Just spit it out mija!" She exclaimed growing impatient as well.

"The Wizard Gem was stolen!" I blurted.

"What?" She asked standing up.

"The Wizard Gem was stolen…" I said slower.

The news finally settled and her eyes widened.

"What? By who?" She rushed out.

"Ronald Longcape Jr…." I muttered looking down and shuffling my feet.

"That dush bag?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sadly and unfortunately, yes." I said looking up.

"I don't believe this…" She murmured shaking her head. "So is this the only reason you came banging on my door this late?" She said.

"Well, no. Professor Crumbs came twice today. Once to try to get Justin and I to help him stop Longcape, and the second time just now to tell us how to keep everyone safe for a bit." I said.

"So that's the bang was…" She said.

"Yea."

"So, what exactly do you need to do?" She asked sitting back down.

"Well… we need to make a shield around the whole camp. And that takes four people. So, It'd be Justin, Alex, you and I." I said walking towards the door.

She sighed but nodded.

"Alright. I'll help." She said getting up and walking out the door with me, not even caring she was in her robe.

"Let me put a spell around so no one hears or see's anything…" She said making gestures with her hand, and it started glowing gold as her magic worked.

We got to the middle of camp, which luckily had a small camp fire that Justin or Alex must've lit.

"Sorry we're late. Talking with Crumbs took longer than I thought." I said as we halted to a stop.

"It's fine." Justin said as he had a long stick in his hand and was moving pieces of logs in the pit.

I looked towards Alex and she had her arms folded and was glaring at the ground. Oops. She was mad.

I walked over to her, and whispered so only she heard.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you okay? But what were we supposed to say? The psycho who tried to turn you evil go out of wizard prison and stole the most important and powerful thing in the wizard world? I think not." I reasoned.

"I guess your right…" She said and unfolded her arms and gave me a small smile which I gladly returned.

"Okay Mitchie. How do we do this?" Mom asked looking around.

"Well, pretty much we have to spread out around the perimeter of the camp. One of us stands at the North end of camp, one at the south, one at the east, and one at the west. Then we all have to concentrate really hard. We think of like… a barrier or something. Like, imagine in your head a shield around the camp. Then I'll do the rest." I said. They all started to walk away till I remembered something. "Guys! Also, spread your arms out!" I said and spread my arms out at my sides as an example. They nodded.

"I think Mitchie should stand at the North end, I'll stand at the east, and Alex you stand south while Connie you stand west." Justin directed.

We all nodded and ran to our spots.

When I was certain we were all ready, I spread my arms out, and started chanting the spell Crumbs taught me under my breath. Over and over again I chanted, and each time, the wind picked up. This spell, took a lot of power. From me, and from the elements. This spell used wind. As I kept chanting, I slowly brought my hands together in front of my chest. I gained volume as I chanted, and my hands glowed gold as I kept going on. One last time I chanted, and I shoved my hands forward and out as if I were to push someone down. I saw a slight golden tint around the camp, then it slowly faded.

I took a deep breath to steady my breathing, then I collapsed to the ground.

"Mitchie!" I heard Justin shout. He was the closest to me, so he got there faster.

He ran towards me and crouched next to me rubbing my back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…. Yeah I'm fine. Just the spell took a lot out of me." I reassured and my mom and Alex appeared.

"Oh honey are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." I said.

To bad I didn't know how much harder things were gonna get over time…

* * *

**So? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**So-so?**

**Tell me whatcha think!**

**I'm sad to say, there will only be two more parts of this story! Then I'll start writing the sequel!**

**Review!**

**Twitter! ****(Pianogirl98)**


	12. Chapter 12 The finally part 3

**Hello my pretty's! How are you doing this evening?**

**Now, you might think that I'm in a good mood. WRONG. I'm in a horrible mood, but I wont go into details and bore you. :/**

**So. This is part three of the finally. I think I might make one more chapter. Two at the most. Sorry.**

**And as I said, till I end this, I will update every night. Well, I won't be able to tomorrow. I got to go to a football game and play with band. GO EAGLES!**

**So I probably wont update tomorrow.**

**So. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98) please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or CR or Twilight ;)**

* * *

It was now Sunday.

Meaning, now classes. Just a whole day to freedom to do what we want. Not that I minded the classes. I loved them. But if you performed a spell like the one I did last night, well, it gets your pretty exhausted.

I was lying in bed reading 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate when Caitlyn got up from her bed where she had been listening to her IPod, she got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking at her over my book.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk then head down to the lake for a dip." She answered

"Okay…" I said unsure as I watched her walk out.

"Whatever…" I muttered and went back to my book.

Alex was hanging out with Jason again. I have no idea what they were doing today though. Shane and Nate were working on some music, and I could care less about where everyone else was.

There was a knock at the door and I saw through the screen Justin.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey" He said and sat at the end of my bed. I put my book mark in place and set it on the night stand to my right.

"Hey." I said. Ever since the whole Wizard Gem thing, Justin and I have gotten a whole lot closer. And I'm kind of glad.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. Kinda figured that you'd be locked up in here with a book." He replied picking up my book and reading the description. He shrugged then placed it back down.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I looked at him, and saw he looked troubled.

"What's bothering you?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing…" He muttered looking down.

"Justin." I said sternly making him look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I miss Juliet okay?" He sighed defeated.

"Ah," I said. Juliet. Justin's one and apparently, only love. I knew he missed her, but there wasn't much for any of us to do. Mason bit her. She turned old and hoped off into the forest. Or as Alex said, Mason could've ate her. I actually hope that isn't the case.

"I'm sorry Justin. I really am. Trust me. If there were some way to bring her back, I would try to find it, and do it for you. I'm still looking. But, nothing's been brought up yet. Justin, you're like my brother. You practically are. I would do anything to help you." I said hugging him.

"I know." He sighed hugging me back.

"But tell me, did you really think you'd live eternity with her? That she's change you or something and live forever together like those crappy Twilight books?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. **(I love Twilight! Nothing against it! I just reeeaally needed to put that!)**

It worked. He started to laugh along with me.

"What do you think is going to happen with Ronald?" I asked once we settled down.

"Well, I don't know really. But I know we're going to try our hardest to stop him." He promised.

I nodded and we just hung out like that for a while. Just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. It was nice. In the middle of our conversation, my cell started ringing.

_Alex_

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Mitchie…." She trailed off hesitantly. Oh god what did she do…

"We have a situation…." She said. **(That's exactly how my friend Cynthia says into the phone every time I pick up!)**

"Oh hell what did you do?" I asked sitting up straighter and putting it on speaker phone.

"Well, um… Jason might know we're wizards now…"

"WHAT?" Justin and I yelled.

"Just… come to the arts & crafts cabin!" She yelled before the line went dead. Justin and I stared at each other before jumping off the bed and out the door.

When we got to the arts & crafts cabin, we saw Jason unconscious on the floor!

"What the hell Alex!" I yelled and kneeled down next to him and started to feel for a pulse.

"What did you do?" Justin demanded glaring at her.

"Stop yelled!" She yelled back.

"Alex… just tell us what you did…" I said as calm as I could.

"Well, me and Jason were just messing around with the crafts and he said he would be right back to get his bird guide book, so when he was away I started to build something with magic. But then I heard the door open so as a reflex I cursed them! You can't really blame me! I didn't know it was Jason and I didn't want anyone seeing magic!" She explained breathing heavily.

"Alex…" I groaned.

"Look. Do you know how to fix him or not?" She asked impatient.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" I said and pulled out my wand and waved it over his body twice.

He chocked once and sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked as he held his head straight. You could tell he was dizzy.

"Why don't we let Alex explain…" Justin said and pulled me outside to leave Alex to clean up her mess. We sat on the steps and waited.

"Do you think it's good that he knows?" I asked staring at the lake.

"Well, Shane knows. I mean, why have one know, and not the other." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but there's one problem with that Justin. There's three of them." I said flatly giving him a look that said that wasn't one of his brightest moments.

Justin sighed.

"I know. I guess we'll figure it out later." He said, and just as he finished, Jason and Alex walked out. Jason still looked a little out of it, not like he usually does, but like… well, like he would if he just learned the girl he liked was a wizard and had just cast a curse on him. Yeah that sounds completely normal. Note the sarcasm.

"You okay Jase?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. You're not going to zap again are you?"

"No Jason." Alex chuckled.

* * *

The day passed by somewhat normal. Not much happened. I was now sitting at the docks just looking at the suns reflection in the water. That is, until I felt a pair of muscular arms circle around my waist. I immediately knew who's they were and leaned back into them.

"Hey." He breathed into my ear.

"Hi." I whispered back. I sighed in contempt and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"So, I heard the strangest thing today." Shane said trying to be serious but I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, I was sitting in my cabin playing around with some random cords on the guitar, Nate's out who knows where, and then Jason just comes bursting through the doors. You'll never guess what he was blabbing about!" Shane said. Oh. I knew what he was playing at.

"What?" I asked pretending to be eager.

"He was saying something about you and the Russos being wizards! How crazy is that?" He whispered nuzzling my nose.

"Really?" I gasped in fake shock. "What would ever cause him to think of such a thing?" I asked, then burst out laughing with him soon following.

When we calmed down, he looked at me seriously.

"But really. How'd he find out?" He asked curious.

"Alex might have something to do with it…" I hinted.

"I don't even want to know what she did." He groaned.

I chuckled and pecked him lips.

"What about Nate?" He asked suddenly.

I sighed.

"I don't know. I asked Justin and he said whatever happens. But I think we should tell him. I mean, two thirds already know, what's one more?" I asked.

"True. How are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Me? I'm ain't doing anthing! It's all Alex." I said.

* * *

"Why do I have to do it?" Alex complained as I pushed her towards the drums cabin with Shane following closely behind.

"Because." I said simply continuing to push her forward.

"Because _why?_" She demanded throwing her arms in the air and digging her heels in the dirt path.

"Because you're the one that blew it with Jason. And because I say so. Don't worry. Shane warned me that Nate was the more practical one. So, if you need any help trying to convince him, we'll be right in that bush over there." I said pointing over to a bush right under the window of the cabin where Nate is.

"Ugh! Fine!" She exclaimed in a huff and stomped into the cabin.

"Run!" I yelled and pulled Shane down into the bush.

**-3****rd**** Point of view-**

"Hey Nate." Alex greeted as nicely as she could as she walked into the cabin.

"Oh hey Alex." Nate said setting his guitar down. "What's up?"

"Um… do you think we could go talk? By the lake?" She asked.

"What is she doing?" Mitchie hissed from the bushes.

"Uh sure. Why not." He agreed and they walked out towards the lake with Shane and Mitchie following slowly behind them.

"We're lucky Brown had planted so many bushes around here…" Shane mumbled as he and Mitchie hid behind another bush.

"So what it is?" Nate asked.

"Well, you know my brothers and Mitchie right?" Alex asked fidgeting.

"Yeah. How can I not? Shane keep's talking about how awesome and amazing Mitchie is." Nate said.

Shane glared at him.

"I hate you Nate…" He muttered as Mitchie blushed a soft pink looking down.

"Well… we're wizards." She blurted.

"Way to put it gently." Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"What? Your wizards? That's impossible!" Nate said looking at Alex in disbelief.

"I'm serious watch." She said and pulled out her wand.

"Okay a wand. Big whoop. You can get those anywhere-" Nate reasoned but was cut off by Alex's hand.

She started pushing 'buttons' while making weird 'boop' noises.

"What is she doing?" Shane whispered.

Mitchie groaned.

"You'll see…"

Then, Mitchie wand started ringing! It also glowed a bluish-purple.

Nate's eyes widened, and Shane just stared.

"You rang?" Mitchie answered getting up and walked towards Nate and Alex with Shane on her heels.

"You said if I needed help with proof to get you." Alex shrugged.

Nate still looked shocked, then looked at Shane.

"You knew about this man?" He asked.

"Yeah. Remember when I came to ask you for advice about a secret Mitchie told me?" Shane asked and Nate nodded. "Well, that was the secret." He said put his arm around Mitchie shoulder.

"Wow." Nate breathed out. "Wait, does Jason know?"

"He found out this morning…" Mitchie said.

"Oh. Well then… cool?" He said but it came out like a question.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Like?**

**Dislike?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Twitter! **

**You know what to do! Press that blue button down there! **


	13. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
